


A coming-of-age story in which Hajime wakes up and comes to terms with being Izuru Kamukura and also having depression.

by PicRic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicRic/pseuds/PicRic
Summary: Read the title.





	A coming-of-age story in which Hajime wakes up and comes to terms with being Izuru Kamukura and also having depression.

Waking up from a coma of two or three years, it was quite obviously a shock to be thrown from one reality straight into another.  
Shifting uncomfortably, a young man held his head and winced at a nonexistent pain in the temples. Slowly moving his aching body, he pushed the glass between himself and the world outside. Not only was it discombobulating crawling out of a space-age pod with weakened legs and fuzzy vision, but it was a rather horrifying sight to be surrounded by other, equally dazed and partially naked bodies that one could only identify as “friends”.  
After allowing his vision to fade back into a blurry and somewhat dazed state, he rose like a corpse from a coffin. And if he were any number of the others waking up after him, he could quite literally be compared to such. Not more than five feet away was a carbon copy of the pod he was in. Each one seemed to be hooked together and to something he turned his head to identify as a giant machine and nothing more in a circle. Looking back to the neighboring pod was quite a commotion.  
The glass had moved out of the way to allow its occupant to spring up into a sitting position. A girl with long hair came shooting upwards and in a matter of milliseconds, without even taking a moment to get her bearings, began sobbing into her hands. She shook her head back and forth, unable to finish any full thought before moving on to the next one. Through sobs she said something like “No! You can’t! For you! Please!” Barely fragments of sentences before she went back to sobbing incoherently and slumping herself over the edge of the pod, sort of wheezing like an old dog.  
The young man watching was momentarily concerned for her before a wave of the same sadness hit him, as if it had travelled from her right into his entire body. Though instead of crying, he looked more shocked. Trying to force himself to stand up, his legs shook, knees buckled. He found himself right back where he started. He resorted to doing what his body would allow. And that was assessing the situation that surrounded him. With shaky breaths, he looked past the girl who was presently crying her eyes out. It looked like many other people were starting to wake up from their strange dreamstate, many of them having similar reactions to the girl beside him. One clutched her own neck, another started coughing violently. All of them waking up in a state of distress similar to one felt after a horrible nightmare. It took a few minutes that felt more like seconds for all of them to come to their senses and realize that they were awake. Or more importantly, alive. 

Hajime Hinata managed to miraculously roll himself out of the capsule that had encaptured him for what could have been two hours or two years. At the point of their waking, there was no way to be sure. But memories began to come back almost immediately after the initial shock of waking up and regaining balance.  
He finally pushed himself up with his hands and laid down on the cold floor. Cold… why was it so cold? It was only now that he realized that he was almost totally naked. Looking down, he was in boxers. Though they weren’t his own. They were white, and a little bit too big. They must have been issued by whatever facility they were in. A hospital? Must be. What else could it be? Looking side to side, all the others were in similar uniform. For the girls, they were wearing hospital gowns. As he lay there, he opened his eyes from a moment of resting to see one of them standing above him. A name caught on his tongue, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, she put her hands on her hips proudly and huffed a triumphant breath of air. “Hajime Hinata?! Is that really you?!” The tanned girl crouched down, nearly losing balance before she caught herself. Akane Owari. That was her name. Yes, of course! She was his friend! A close friend, at that. He was trying to sit up to properly address her, but she was two steps ahead of him. Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, the next thing he knew he was being pulled forward into a hug.  
“Can you believe it Hinata?!” She gasped and pushed him away suddenly, causing him to fall back, staring up at the ceiling once again. “Waiwaiwait. You’re Hinata, right?” She leaned over him, eyes narrowed.

“I.. think so?” 

“Izuru Kamukura.” A new voice intervened their conversation, one that he could immediately identify as Kuzuryuu. Feebly perching himself up on his elbows, He could confirm that he saw his good friend standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. “Right?”

There was a moment of silence before Hinata rose his hand to his scalp and blinked a few times, running his hand through his hair. His hair… his hair! It didn’t stop, it kept going no matter how far he moved his hand, tangling it about halfway to his shoulder. He looked back and surely enough, more of it spread out across the floor.

Before he could fully process the fact that his hair had grown five feet longer a disconnected metal tube made contact with the floor. “Snakes!” another voice rang out in the chaos of the sudden realizations all taking place at once. 

“Stop it, idiot!” Kuzuryuu had already taken to grabbing at the wrists of the new voice, who hardly looked familiar without the flashy clothing he would normally have sported. “That’s his hair, Souda!” Some scuffling took place before the tube dropped to the ground with a clatter. The second it fell, there were two separate screams. One coming from the girl who had just rushed over, the other from the man wielding the brutish tube.

“What is all the commotion?!” She approached them with instinctual tears in her eyes. “What in the world has happened to him?” A pale hand went in front of her mouth as she gasped in shock at the sight.

“His hair just-” Kuzuryuu began and was cut off by Souda pulling him into a hug and crying in a melodramatic manner. “Hey! At least put a fuckin’ shirt on! God! Get off of me!” Pushing at his attacker the attention went back to the girl. She had fallen to her knees and shook her head sorrowfully, holding back tears as Akane patted her on the back.

“What’s… wait a second.” Hajime paused, trying to remember something. Anything from whatever had happened before waking up just now. But his mind was drawing blanks. It was his brain, trying to protect him from what the others around him had already realized. And then, it hit him. Like a tidal wave of emotion, his eyes glazed over as he remembered the events that had taken place before he came here. Death… brutal killings, one after another. All of them his friends, and in the end… what was it they had done? They must have, he reasoned. They were awake. Were they really? Was it all just a simulation? Truly? He grimaced first, then closed his eyes to avoid the eventual tears that would follow his relapse in memory.  
His mind was overflowing with information that was on too large a scale for him to understand. Not after being cryogenically frozen for god-knows how long. And as if it were a convenient way out of the situation, his vision went totally black.


End file.
